I Guess This Is It
by oh.kd
Summary: Time's a crazy thing, you have to learn to hold on and let go at the same time. -dedicated to SterlingIsMyKnight


**i dont own anything. **

_There was this girl, who reviewed one of my other one shots. She explained how sometimes, it's unfair. It's unfair because things that seemed most important to you eventually end. Time has never been fair, and she inspired me with her words and I wanted to dedicate this to her._

To: **SterlingIsMyKnight**

Even though everyone has to learn to let go of the things that matter most,

You have to hold onto it. Keep it as a memory, and take it out and unfold it and look at it whenever.

That's something that can never end, it can't be taken away from you.

Love Katie.

P.S _you_ inspired _me._

-

5 years.

It doesn't seem like much. Not _really._

But when you count the hours, minutes and seconds,

It seems like a hell of alot longer.

157 784 630 seconds ago,

It was the last time they saw eachother.

-

Allison 'Sonny' Monroe had been working at So Random! for close to 4 years, She had grown up. Her hair had grown longer, her face was much more angular and she was so mature.

She could still make anyone laugh,

She would never stop being that bubbly exploding ball of sunshine everyone loved.

She was a young women now,

And with her, everyone else grew out of the silly costumes and games they had once loved.

Mr. Condor had died one year, leaving his studio to his brother.

And people could only laugh at overgrown teenagers in silly costumes and making dumb jokes for so long.

It was time.

Everyone had seen it coming, everyone knew it was what was best.

So Random ended that year, along with Condor Studios.

She could remember the day perfectly. It was a crisp fall morning, and it was cold that day. Unusual for Los Angeles.

They were standing in the parking lot, saying their goodbyes.

Tawni was the first one to burst into tears, she enveloped Sonny in a hug that lasted as long a few heartbeats. Sonny could feel her own tears brim her eyes but she blinked them back. She wouldn't cry because she tried to remind herself that this wasn't the end. No, not yet.

She hugged Nico and Grady, and said goodbye to the new Teenage Zora.

She grew up to be a beautiful girl.

She can remember the cool breeze that made her shake under her jacket, the sun was almost completely gone over the warehouses, leaving the sky a red orange color.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned around.

A startled gasp escaped her lips and she backed up a step, to avoid crashing into the same boy she had crashed into every day.

"Chad?" She asked, she couldn't believe how old he had gotten. He had left the teenage boy behind and grew a thin layer of facial hair, he had cut his hair and styled it differently. It was still perfect. He was taller now, and more muscular. He was no longer the little drama boy she loved. But his eyes were the same. The same ice blue eyes she had found herself staring into every day of her life.

It was then she realized that this might have been the last time.

"Chad what are you doing here?" She asked, he was wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket. His hands were stuffed into his jean pockets, he was only mere inches away from her now.

"You think, I'd leave? Without saying goodbye to you?" Faked horror played on his face and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Chad.... I guess this is goodbye huh?" It was now she could feel those tears again. Those tears that she had fought back when saying goodbye to everyone else.

She looked around, trying to distract herself. They were the only ones left in the parking lot. Everyone was gone.

"I guess it is" He whispered.

There it went, that single tear that dropped from her eye and danced down her cheek. She sniffed, she didn't know if it was from the tears or the temperature outside.

She opened her mouth and could see her breath. "Its weird, isn't it? This is it. This is actually the end."

She watched him as she shrugged his shoulders. She waited for him to say something, anything but he didn't.

After a few moments of just standing there, he chuckled and she looked back up at him. "I guess I should be going." He stepped away from her, making the distance between them bigger and bigger and bigger. "Send me a Postcard or something, kay Monroe?"

She could feel the tears blur her vision, and for a second she couldn't see properly. She couldn't see him as he got into his car, she couldn't see him as he put the key in and pulled out. His window was rolled all the way down and she finally blinked the tears away to see his beautiful face, for what could have been the last time. "It's been fun Sonny." He whispered. It was so heart felt and so intimate and she knew she wanted to tell him not to go, not to leave. Not without her. But the only words she found that she could mutter was 'Goodbye Cooper.'

She gave him one last smile before he pulled out of the parking lot, not before looking in the rearview mirror and watching the girl he had always loved standing there by herself as the sun set behind her.

-

That was merely 5 years ago,

And every detail, every second every emotion is still so raw to her.

Everyone had done really well after So Random.

She herself had even got a few roles in some movies.

She knew for a fact Chad was still living the life,

Movies, parties, magazine covers. He had it all.

She had sent him a postcard like he had said to do. She wonders every day if he got it, because he didn't respond.

Of course he wouldn't he's Chad Dylan Cooper, he doesn't have time.

It seemed like no one had time anymore.

Not without those 157 784 630 seconds.

-

Allison Monroe was sitting at her kitchen table in her apartment in LA reading a book her mother had recommended, she was half way through when she heard a sharp knock on her door.

She was wearing nothing but sweat pants and a tank top, her hair was pilled into a pony tail at the top of her head and she quickly ran to get the door.

She opened the door and standing there was a man.

A man with none other then perfect sandy blonde hair and peircing blue eyes, that were staring at nothing but her.

She nearly fainted. "C-C-Chad?"

He was silent for a moment and he only stared at her. "You were wrong."

Her head swirled and she swore she was going to be sick. He was still so beautiful. "What do y-you mean?"

Determination was set in his eyes as he stared at her, "You were wrong."

"About what?"

"It wasn't the end." Was all he said and for some strange unknown reason, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You waited 5 years to show up at my apartment to tell me that it was never over?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" She asked, even though she loved seeing him she didn't want him here. She didn't want him to break her like he did all those years ago. She didn't want him here because she knew if he was here, he'd eventually leave again.

"It took me 5 years to realize that. That you were wrong. I thought that it was ending, that childhood we had. We grew up, and I understand it know."

Sonny sighed and shook her head. "Chad, what are you talking-"

"It was you." He shouted, cutting her off and leaving her in shock. "It was _always_ you. I thought that I needed Condor Studios, I thought I needed the Falls, because just like everyone else I didn't want to let go of that innocence of our childhood." He gulped and stared into her eyes, just like he did all those years ago when they argued about a bowl of eggsalad. "It took me 5 years, and here I am on your door step telling you that I know It was _never_ about losing the childhood. I didn't want to lose _you_."

She could feel the familiar sting of the tears in her eyes as he took her hand in his.

"Just being around you makes me feel like I'm 16 again. You still give me those stupid butterflies in my stomach, just like you did then."

She chuckled through the tears. "I gave Chad Dylan Cooper butterflies?"

He smiled and whiped her tears away with his thumb. "It'll be our little secret."

She sighed and he continued. "It was never the end. It was simply the beginning."

She had always known that some things didn't last forever,

But she also knew that sometimes all you can do is move on, and enjoy what you had. You take it as something to treasure, something special that will never leave your thoughts.

Things change, people grow up and time goes on,

But you wake up every morning and still find the world spinning around you.

Even though you have to learn to let go, theres certain things you have to hold onto.

Because sometimes, everything will work out in the end,

And the world will keep going on,

Just like it did as she stood up on her tip toes, stretching to reach the lips of the over grown boy she had always, _always_ loved and she gently touched her lips to his.

Sonny Monroe had never been happier.

Maybe it took her 5 years and 157 784 630 seconds to realize it,

But she knew that she had a world of chances,

And her chances never seemed to run out for the boy who was at her doorstep.

And even though somethings end,

It brings the things that are endless into perspective.

_I've got a paper__ and __pen  
I go to write you __goodbye  
And that's when I _**_know_  
I've got a ****world **of **c****hances** for **you**

_( the world's a crazy place isn't it? you have to learn to let go and hold on at the same time )_


End file.
